


Yearning Glances

by Bean_writes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Pining, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and also a little, but secretly, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes
Summary: Dim lights illuminated the crowd as Jaskier started the final song of his setup. His fans had been nothing but enthusiastic, surprising him once again and making him realize he was appreciated, wanted even. It was something he craved, and while the crowd managed to fill up most of the void inside his chest, only the seemingly unrequited affection he craved from his bodyguard could satiate him.NSFW fanart in chapter 2!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Smut once again because why not?
> 
> \- Thank you [Rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/works) for the beta <3

Dim lights illuminated the crowd as Jaskier started the final song of his setup. His fans had been nothing but enthusiastic, surprising him once again and making him realize he was appreciated, wanted even. It was something he craved, and while the crowd managed to fill up most of the void inside his chest, only the seemingly unrequited affection he craved from his bodyguard could satiate him.

After a concert, he always felt empty, reminded of the fact that Geralt saw him as nothing more than a nuisance, a job he had to carry out in order to pay the bills. They had only met under these circumstances after all. Jaskier needed a bodyguard and Geralt needed money, he had previously been an infamous bouncer in some back alley club and Jaskier’s assistant had thought it would be a good solution. 

Fans had become crazier the last few months, ecstatic to the point they’d try to get backstage. Usually, Jaskier would feel flattered, but the incident before he had hired Geralt made him realize that fans didn’t always have the most orthodox intents. 

Today’s concert was no different, and while most of his admirers had no ill intentions, there were always a few who’d try to get backstage no matter the cost. 

This time, after an overly obsessed girl had wormed her way through the crowd and past initial security, Geralt had swiftly brought Jaskier to his private changing room. He had locked the door instantly after closing it, blocking the entrance with his back just in case the lock would give out.

“Is that really necessary?” Jaskier asked, rubbing his nape before plopping down on one of the chairs in front of his mirror and wiping his face with one of the small white towels.

“Yes,” Geralt said, voice as monotone as ever, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

He was mostly silent, much to Jaskier’s annoyance, and the times he did speak it was straight to the point, without mincing his words. Jaskier had tried to pick up a conversation with the man before, multiple times even, and whenever he tried to hint at something more than a partnership with Geralt, he would stumble over his words and apologize instead. All instances had resulted in awkward silences, and Jaskier wishing the earth would swallow him whole.

“She seemed rather harmless,” Jaskier tried again, wringing his hands together.  _ Please talk to me _ .

Geralt scoffed and shook his head. “That’s what you said the last time, and the guy had a knife on him.”

Nodding in agreement, Jaskier rolled his shoulders, groaning as he felt the tension only worsen in his neck. “That’s right…”

Geralt made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. “Shoulders bothering you again?”

Jaskier’s eyes widened ever so subtly, and he had to swallow the lump down his throat in order to breathe properly. He couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement flow through him. Geralt had always been observant so he shouldn’t be surprised he had also noticed that after a show the pain in his neck and shoulders liked to pop up again. 

He really shouldn’t feel too special, it was Geralt’s job to observe things after all, but the concern-filled look his bodyguard gave him made fondness tug at his heart.  _ It’s his job, it’s his job _ , kept playing on repeat in his head until Geralt moved away from the door and came to stand behind him instead, both hands placed on the brunet’s shoulders.

“If you straighten your back and then take this muscle between your thumb and index finger, you can work out the knots,” Geralt said in a low voice, seemingly unbothered by the proximity.

Jaskier’s face heated up, but he mimicked the hand gesture and reached behind him. When he made a move to squeeze the tissue, Geralt swatted his hand away and Jaskier groaned as skilled fingers immediately sought out all the sore spots where his muscles had tensed and knotted.

Geralt chuckled, briefly stopping in his movements, the sound rumbling from deep inside his chest. He resumed his kneading motions, seeking out more knots in the brunet’s shoulders and neck until he was but a bag of limbs under his hold.

“I needed this,” Jaskier admitted, surprising himself by being so open, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. This felt nice and who was he to deprive himself of that? Nothing had to come from this, Geralt was simply providing him with a massage.  _ It’s nothing _ , he thought but his breath hitched in his throat when Geralt pressed a hand on his torso, pushing him further against the back of his chair. 

Jaskier briefly looked at himself in the mirror, face as red as a tomato and growing impossibly darker as his eyes met the intense lust-filled look in Geralt’s eyes. _Oh, shit_.  He scrambled for words, opening his mouth in an attempt to say something to just- do anything other than stay silent, but he had to avert his gaze instead.

“Look at yourself,” Geralt reached down around the brunet and grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare at his reflection. “That’s right.”

With Geralt’s throaty voice spurring him on as he leaned down and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Jaskier glanced up at their reflections, a desperate whine bubbling up as Geralt moved his hand down his torso and over his sensitive sides.

“You’re so beautiful.” Geralt dug his fingers in Jaskier’s hip, and a deep groan rumbled in his chest. “I want you.”

Jaskier’s eyes screwed shut as Geralt cupped his jaw and pulled his head back until their lips collided in a sloppy kiss. The kiss turned more aggressive as Geralt explored the inside of Jaskier’s mouth, tongue tickling the roof of his mouth, forcing Jaskier to make more desperate whimpers. 

“Listen how sweet you sound for me,” Geralt hummed, a sinful smirk curling on his lips when Jaskier made the bold move of reaching up around to claw at the back of his head and shoulders. Instead of giving in already, Geralt only teased the tip of his tongue over Jaskier’s bottom lip. “More?”

“Yes, just...” Jaskier pressed his lips firmly together before trying to pull Geralt as close to him as their position allowed. “Just fucking touch me.” 

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him, stopping his movements and pulled back as soon as the words had left Jaskier’s lips.

Eyes widening, Jaskier was this close to apologizing before Geralt pulled him out of his seat and swiftly pressed his back against the nearest wall. He was trapped between Geralt’s firm arms but felt the safest he had ever felt and he kissed him again without a second thought. 

Geralt hummed appreciatively into the kiss, hands roaming over Jaskier’s body as he devoured his mouth until he was kneading his ass. He grabbed Jaskier’s hips and pulled him forward until they were flush together, and Jaskier felt the hardness grinding against his own.

“Holy shit,” Jaskier panted into the kiss and ran his fingers through the long white locks on Geralt’s head. He wanted to touch him more and couldn’t ever get enough, so consumed was he with Geralt, and while it had driven him insane most times, it all made up for the way he felt right now. 

Jaskier had always thought it was silly when people talked about kisses making their knees weak, but now that he was experiencing this, experiencing Geralt, he understood what they meant and he never wanted it to stop.

Geralt backed away from the kiss, enough to allow Jaskier to breathe. “Turn around.” 

Geralt was panting too, and Jaskier was too mesmerized by the faint blush on his cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips to register the man’s request. A high-pitched moan was all that left Jaskier’s throat as he was so deliciously manhandled when Geralt turned him around.

He whined in protest when Geralt’s hands stopped pressing into his back, but Jaskier was lost for words as Geralt shoved his nose into the crook between his neck and collarbone, taking in a deep breath. “I haven’t showered yet, what are you doing?”

“You smell amazing,” Geralt said, dismissing the brunet’s comment, digging his fingers into Jaskier’s hips, pulling him back so he could grind his clothed arousal between the two round globes of the brunet’s ass.

Eyes wide, Jaskier tried to find leverage on the wall in front of him as Geralt slipped his fingers under the edge of his pants and dragged them down until they fell onto the floor and Jaskier’s entire bottom half was exposed. He could almost feel Geralt smirk while he sucked, licked and nibbled at the salty skin.

“Geralt, please,” Jaskier whined in protest, enjoying the sensation but too embarrassed about the fact he hadn’t been able to freshen himself up yet. His cock dangled heavy between his legs and while yes, he wanted to draw this out as long as he could, he grew impatient under the man’s mouth. “Touch me.”

Geralt immediately stopped in his movements and got back to his feet, burying his face in Jaskier’s neck and licking a hot stripe over his pulse point. “So demanding.” He chuckled in Jaskier’s ear before wrapping his fingers around the brunet’s cock and lazily stroking it as he freed his own length from the confinement of his pants.

When Geralt slipped his cock between his thighs, Jaskier couldn’t help but let his head roll back against Geralt’s torso and a filthy moan move past his lips. He felt too good for words and Geralt’s dick felt hot and slippery between his thighs, pulsing with every snap of his hips.

Geralt’s thrusts were precise as he fisted Jaskier’s cock in unison with his unforgiven pace, and he bit down on Jaskier’s nape.

Jaskier was losing it fast, but he wanted to make sure Geralt felt good too so he pressed his thighs even closer together, a sheepish smile curling on his lips as Geralt groaned lowly in his ear and felt his thrusts grow more erratic. He bit his lip when Geralt picked up the pace around his cock, trying to keep himself from screaming out his name as he was so close to the brink of release.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and even though he wished Geralt’s thick cock was actually inside of him, he only needed one last sweet praise in his ear before he was coming hard. 

His release splashed on the wall in long ropes, Geralt’s name on his tongue in a sprained moan and Geralt came with a quiet cry of his own as he followed suit, eyes squeezed shut, pressing his forehead against the brunet’s nape.

They both stood there panting for a few minutes, and Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut as Geralt held him upright, planting a kiss on his temple. “Maybe pull up your pants first before you decide to take a nap.” 

Jaskier scoffed. “I love it when you talk dirty to me,” and bent down to pull up his underwear and jeans. “I mean, it’s the most you’ve talked to me in months.” 

Geralt shrugged nonchalantly. “I had to stay professional.”

“And what made you change your mind, huh?”

“You’ll find out.”

Jaskier whipped his head around, brows shooting up into his hairline.

Geralt barked out a laugh at the puzzled look on Jaskier’s face. “You’ve made a mess on the wall, by the way.”

“Excuse you?” Jaskier looked offended, but his lips gave a small twitch upwards when he realized Geralt had only said it to get a reaction out of him. “You’re as much to blame as I am.”

Geralt’s eyes narrowed, and he took a step closer before grabbing Jaskier’s chin and lifting it slightly upwards. “Am I?”

“Yes.” Jaskier smiled cheekily, planting a kiss on his bodyguard’s lips. “You are also to blame.”

Geralt hummed, pressing a hand on the small of Jaskier’s back. “Noted.”


	2. NSFW fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by the amazing @wannastayugly on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT repost/use/edit!

[Rebloggable, but censored, tumblr version](https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/post/190736995051/i-commissioned-the-amazing-wannastayugly-to-draw)

[Twitter version!](https://twitter.com/thebardjaskier/status/1226555783514554375/photo/1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this here again: Do NOT repost/use/edit!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3
> 
> [Here's my tumblr if you wanna come say hi or see some geraskier reblogs! ](https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
